


Sitting (Podfic)

by hummingfox



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Bat Family, Bat Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingfox/pseuds/hummingfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I sleep fine. And Dick is such a tattle. You really shouldn't believe him." Tim flaps the sleeve of Jason's jacket at Bruce, "Half the things he says are lies. Or hyperboles. Gosh, darn, those hyperboles."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sitting (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anexorcist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anexorcist/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). Log in to view. 



> Thanks to heartslogo for writing such a wonderful story and for granting me permission to record this podfic.
> 
> Podficcer's Edit Note:  
> I've updated the story to include a working streaming player and to verify the download link is working.

Length 15:23

This work can be found at <http://www.mediafire.com/download/90118j98uzaorg0/Sitting_Batman.zip>.


End file.
